Kawoosh!
by Starfleetbrat
Summary: A Series of Stargate SG1 Drabbles - Sam&Jack, Sam&Janet, Sam&Chloe, Sam&McKay, Sam&Pete, Sam&Janet&Jack, Sam
1. Lapsus alumni  Sam&Janet

_**Lapsus alumni**_  
Title: Lapsus alumni  
Pairing: sam/janet but could be friendship  
Rating: g  
Spoilers: Heroes Part 2  
Challenge: #77 free week and #13 superstitions and #3 Latin Titles  
Notes: Sam's POV

=/=

If she was a superstitious person, she wouldn't have walked under the ladder Siler was using to replace the red light bulbs in corridor 26.

If she was a superstitious person, she would have thrown a pinch of salt over her shoulder after spilling some on the table at breakfast that morning in the commissary.

If she was a superstitious person, she might have been more careful when she replaced a part in one of the lab instruments she'd been using and then it's mirror might not have broken.

If she was a superstitious person… Janet might still be alive.


	2. Primitive Sam&Jack

_**Primitive**_  
Title: Primitive  
Author: lab brat  
Pairing: sam/jack. (yes. I know. anyone would think I'd given up on writing sam/janet wouldnt they?)  
Rating: R/NC17 - Im never sure about these things. I'd say R.  
Spoilers: Broca Divide  
Warnings: wet half naked jack?  
Challenge: #29 Lost, and Cyndi Lauper title. "Primitive"

Notes: eh.. I know its been done to death, and its all very cliché, but seeing as I've written -nothing- for ages, I'll happily accept any pathetic little scrap my muse deems fit to throw my way. This was one of them. ("them" being a loose term Im using just to make you all think I had more than one idea. hah)

~*~

She stood silent, adrenaline coursing through her veins. Her focus narrowed to just one thing.

Him.

Slowly she prowled towards him, her nostrils flaring with each step. She could smell him. A scent that was undeniably _him_. It filled her senses making her crave his touch.

She wanted him to overpower her and posses her, wrapping his body around hers to take what he needed. Hard. Fast.

Lust filled her eyes.

Licking her lips, she noticed drops of water glistening against his skin, and she was reduced to the most primitive of urges.

She reached for him, and was lost.


	3. Windchimes 1 Sam&McKay

Title: Gift  
Pairing: Sam/McKay  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: SGA Rising (just a teeny tiny one)  
Challenge: #80 Tryptich. I chose the object "Windchimes"

=/=

The Atlantis team had been gone two days when she found the gift. She'd been thinking how nice it was that McKay and his ego were now so very far away when she spotted it on her desk.

Windchimes.

They were just like her mother's. She'd only told one person about those, the one time that they had…

Damn him.

It was probably the most thoughtful gift anyone had ever given her.

The note, scrawled on a post-it was short and egotistical, just like his manner.

"You'll miss me."

She laughed and realised that he might just be right. For once.


	4. Windchimes 2 Sam&Chloe

Title: Just add CH3CH2OH  
Pairing: sam/chloe  
Rating: mature  
Challenge: #80 Tryptich. - "Windchimes"

notes: CH3CH2OH in title is the chemical symbol for alchohol.

It wasn't often that she had people from work over. Well, people that weren't SG1 that is. And when chloe had suggested they have dinner together to discuss a few science projects they were working on Sam had been ready to give an excuse. She was glad now that she hadn't.

Away from the base, the shy scientist had opened up and the conversation had flowed. As had the wine. They had just finished their third bottle and third orgasm of the night.

A few minutes later the sound of windchimes outside her window was drowned out by their fourth.


	5. Windchimes 3 Sam&Pete

Title: Windchimes 3  
Pairing: sam/pete, mention of sam/jack  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: S7 Chimera, S8 Threads  
Challenge: #80 Tryptich. - "Windchimes"

If she was honest with herself, the break up with Pete had nothing to do with her father dying.

And it wasn't entirely because of the elephant in the room whenever Jack O'Neill was around.

Suprisingly, it also had little to do with Pete buying the house or with him probing into her life.

If she was honest with herself, it was the windchimes. The ones that had mysteriously disappeared the day after Pete had complained about how noisy they were.

It was probably a silly reason to call off a wedding and end a relationship… but it felt right.


	6. SpideySense spiderman xover Sam&Janet

_**Spidey Senses Tingling - sam/janet**_  
Pairing: sam/janet, hint of sam/janet/jack  
Rating: mature  
Challenge: #79 Super Heroes

Sam didn't think this particular activity should be included in her report on the many uses she'd found for her new ability.

Use #47: Restraining beautiful doctors to trees in all sorts of delightfully kinky ways.

Well, what could she say, the webbing was secure yet flexible.

Janet moaned and Sam thrust her fingers deeper and harder and was about to gag her lover with a strategically placed piece of webbing when she paused, her spidey senses tingling.

Someone was approaching from behind.

Jack.

She spun around and raised her arm in readiness.

He would never know what hit him.


	7. Absolute Pleasure Sam&Something

**Absolute Pleasure**

Pairing: Sam/Something :D

Challenge: #55 free week and #19 inanimate objects

* * *

It was heavier than she expected.

Longer too.

But it would get the job done.

Sliding it in, she gasped with pleasure when she realised it was a perfect fit. Not too big, and not too small. Just the way she liked it. Almost perfect in fact.

She turned the dial near the end.

There.

Perfect.

She could feel the anticipation building. It wouldn't be long now. Twisting her wrist she changed the angle and finally, a wave of pleasure washed over her.

The bike was fixed. She'd have to remember to thank Siler for the loan of his wrench.


	8. Dysgeusia Sam

**Dysgeusia**

Spoilers: In the Line of Duty

Challenge: Senses – Taste.

* * *

She didn't usually drink like this. Not alone.

However, tonight was one of those nights when she couldn't quite get the taste of… Jolinar, out of her mouth. She wanted to forget the repugnance of alien skin; slimy and cold, that had slid over her tongue into her throat.

She drank whisky. One Hundred proof. Because apparently one hundred proof whisky was the only thing that could burn the taste of blood and gore and rot away. She knew this from experience.

So here she was. Glasses of whisky lined up on the coffee table.

_Please god, let me forget._


	9. H is for Horney Sam&Janet

**H is for… Horny. **

Pairing: sam/janet

Rating: Mature.

Challenge: janetfic100 things that begin with H.

**

* * *

**

Sam whimpered. She wanted to take Janet right there on the towel where she was sprawled, clad only in a skimpy black bikini.

She watched as Janet rolled over and removed the top, allowing the sun full access to the front of her body.

She watched, and Janet grinned.

It wasn't a nice "Gee it's a nice day today" grin either.

No.

It was more along the lines of "I know you're horny and I'm going out of my way to make you even hornier."

Sam wriggled, licked her lips and hoped like hell that Janet would untie her soon.


	10. Impervious Sam&Jack

**Impervious**

Pairing: sam/jack

Spoilers: entity, lockdown, gemini

Challenge: WOTD: impervious: _impenetrable; also, not capable of being affected._

* * *

She supposed that it should hurt that he found it so easy to kill her. That there was no hesitation as he pulled the trigger when she was taken over by the entity, and later by Anubis.

That he so readily agreed to destroy her replicated self should have scared her at least a little. He had seemed so insistent. Eager to destroy her.

She knew he was trained to be impervious to emotion, to act instinctively, and she knew that was a good thing. But still, she thought that it should hurt somehow.

It bothered her, that it didn't.


	11. Sam

**Sam**

Challenge: #43: Childhood.

* * *

The sun hits her eye at just the right angle and she is six again.

It's her birthday and she has a new bike.

She rings the bell because she likes the sound of it, and also because she is impatient. Her dad promised to help her and he is taking too long inside. Maybe she can do this on her own, without him.

She eyes the door and then shrugs opening the toolbox on the ground next to her.

When her dad finally joins her, the bike is together and she is wiping grease stained hands on her dress.


	12. Snow Falls in Winter

**Snow Falls in Winter**

Warnings: um.. character death. Oops!

Challenge: #46 Bunnies!

* * *

She never thought it would happen like this.

_Quietly._

It was always going to be in the field, in the heat of battle, gunfire keeping her company.

Certainly not on her own planet, with Earth's own weapons.

_Global ThermoNuclear War._

The entire base had been evacuated off world. She was left to destroy the gate.

Not that it mattered really.

The Earth was dead.

She stared at the grey walls of her quarters.

_Her Tomb._

Lowering herself to the bed, she clutched Cassie's stuff bunny to her chest, and gave herself the injection, wondering how it all went so wrong.


	13. 102 Degrees Sam&Jack

**102 degrees**

Pairing: Sam/Jack

Challenge: Heatwave

* * *

She was hot.

The kind of hot where she couldn't sit, stand or breathe without feeling hotter.

Practically naked, she wore only a slip of a dress designed to do nothing more than cover up the bits deemed inappropriate for display in public.

She needed ice.

The heat rose in waves above the asphalt, seeping its way into her feet through the flimsy sandals she wore as she crossed to the service station's icebox.

To her surprise, he was there. Looking her up and down.

"You look hot." He almost whispered.

She didn't think he meant because of the heat.


	14. Moonlight Sonata Sam&Tealc

**Moonlight Sonata**

Pairing: Sam/Teal'c

Rating: PG

* * *

They lay close together in the moonlight, sharing the warmth of his sleeping bag.

Her eyes flicked to the gold emblem on his forehead and she traced it gently with one finger.

"It must have hurt." She whispered.

"Indeed."

"Mine did too."

He raised an eyebrow.

Rolling over, she lowered her pants a little to reveal a black spider on her hip.

He leant down to examine it, his breath warm against her skin.

Her stomach fluttered.

"You were brave."

"Not as brave as you Teal'c."

Returning to his previous position, silence descended and they both drifted off to sleep.


	15. Undercover Sam&Vala

**Undercover**

Sam/Vala

_written for a comment fic challenge at femslash_land. The prompt was given by mfirefly10 and was "Stargate SG1 - Vala/Sam - Undercover"_

* * *

"You know, when the colonel suggested an undercover operation, I'm pretty sure this wasn't what he had in mind." Sam huffed as she peered out from underneath the pile of blankets.

Vala quickly pulled the blankets back over their heads. "Shh. They'll find us." She placed a finger over Sam's lips and the two listened to movement outside their tent.

Sam rolled her eyes. They were supposed to be hiding. Colonel O'Neill had sent them to one of their allies homeworlds in order to infiltrate a small village. They suspected one of the village elders had a Goa'uld communication device and because of the nature of the village – a female only society – it was up to Sam and Vala to complete the mission. They had been living in the community for almost a month now, and had fit in well. At the present time the elder was off world, so they were hiding from some of the local children who had roped them into an impromptu game of hide and seek.

Sam lay quietly under the covers but when the sound of footsteps moved away from the tent, she reached to lower the blankets again.

Vala moved quickly, taking hold of Sam's wrists and pinning them to the floor. Just as Sam opened her mouth to speak, Vala heard another flurry of footsteps outside the tent so she quickly pressed her lips to Sam's in order to quieten her. Sam's eyes widened in surprise before she found herself tentatively responding, their lips and tongues gently entangling with each other.

It was several minutes later that they realised the footsteps had faded away again. But this time Sam was content to leave the covers where they were, and she snuggled into Vala's side thinking that this might just be the best undercover operation ever.


End file.
